Forum:Category's
< Forum Category:Forum topics What I plan to do: #Get rid of the American Category's move their contents to a worldwide category. (Example: "American Science fiction writer" will become just "Science Fiction Author") #Get rid of most the red cats, in particular ones with only one corresponding page, maybe merge a few. #Maybe get rid of all the Births/Deaths Catgory's? Deleting Category's will need some help from admins, and also I'd like approval before doing things such as getting rid of all the Births/Deaths Category's. I think this will help use to achieve Wikia Spotlight, Since all pages need to be Categorized, so having category's is a good start — RC-1136 Hate Mail Here 12:37, 13 August 2008 (UTC) :Yes! Please do! :Many of those categories were never intentionally created here. They were "imported" when someone, with good motivation, copied a bunch of Wikipedia pages here. The ones you mention -- country specific, births and deaths -- are part of that. One of the other forum discussions is about some related clean-up. While it was from a good motive, the wholesale copying from Wikipedia is not desirable here. We aren't trying for an encyclopedic tone, but more of a friendly, here are the books we've read and what we think about them... or if you're looking for a gift for someone who loves Western European 13th-16th century history, here's the book for you! You've done some other good things here. It would be great (in my opinion) if you'd help clean-up those categories. If there are other categories that you aren't sure about, a good clue is what kind of articles are in it. If they are all from Wikipedia, and it's a Wikipedia category, I'd say it can go. :We do have some unusual categories, like favorites, that support the flavor of this wiki. (Is your favorite book or author in that category yet?) I'd like to keep them. Also, in the past, we haven't tried to have separate author sub-categories, we've had "author" and an author could also be in a few genre categories like "science fiction" and in "historical", but I guess we might be big enough to subdivide the author categories, so you can create (use?) "Science Fiction Author", if you prefer, and put that category within the "Author" category. Anyway... have fun! :-- CocoaZen 02:32, 14 August 2008 (UTC) ::Thanks alot for all the Support, the Subcats sound like a great Idea, as long as Swannieis in favour I'll probably do like you say and make Several Subcats to Author for diffrent genres, also would it be worth making subcats from a cat like Category: Books for their genres? or should the genres of books remain individual category's? I don't really mind what you'd like me to do regarding that, although it might be easier to access them from Subcats...then again same visa versa, opinion's? Hope this makes sense, cheers, — RC-1136 Hate Mail Here 12:20, 14 August 2008 (UTC) :::I agree with CocoaZen. Go ahead! Regarding your message above, I think that we should have different genres as subcategories for both Category:Author and Category:Books. Except, you might want to make the genres for author like Category:Fantasy author. Do whatever you think is right! [[User:Swannie|'swannie']][[User talk:Swannie|'talk']] 18:43, 14 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Thanks for all the support! I'v just made a Subcat of Category:Author, Which is Category:Science Fiction Authors, and I have moved every thing from Category:American Science Fiction Writers into it, I'll Probly do the Auto Sort on friday or over the weekend, If you could please could an admin delete the two category's: ::::Category:Science Fiction Author : Reason: Mistake by me, Forgot the "s" ::::Category:American science fiction writers : Reason: All moved into Category:Science Fiction Authors ::::Cheers, — RC-1136 Hate Mail Here 20:43, 14 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Another one to be deleted, "Category:American fantasy writers", all moved into "Category:Fantasy Authors", Thanks — RC-1136 Hate Mail Here 12:32, 15 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Of Course, make your own chose about deleting this one, "Category:Prolific Author", although they are diffrent to my mind this is covered by "Category:Famous", which is why I moved Stephen King across. — RC-1136 Hate Mail Here 12:38, 15 August 2008 (UTC) Summary of all Categorys that need to be deleted so far: *"Category:England" - Unneeded, The one article has been moved to playwrite *"Category:Science Fiction Author" - Reason: Mistake by me, Forgot the "s" *"Category:American science fiction writers" - Ex-Contents have been moved into "Category:Science Fiction Authors" *"Category:Prolific Author" -Not sure about deleting this one, I thinks its covered by "Category:Famous" *"Category:American thriller writers" - Moved to "Category:Thriller Authors" *"Category:British novelists" - Ex-Contents are in Author *"Category:USA" - Contents are in Author *"Category:Spain" - Ex-content is in Author *"Category:Science fiction magazines" - only one article, a picture was in it, plus to my mind categorys like this don't really belong on a Literawiki *"Category:Italy" - Ex-Contents are in Author *"Category:Humor" - Ex-Contents have been dispersed among Comedy and Comedy Author *"Category:France" - Ex-contents are in Author *"Category:Short Story" - Useing "Category:Short Stories" instead Cheers, — RC-1136 Hate Mail Here 12:47, 15 August 2008 (UTC) I want to get rid of Category:Fiction which is pointless, imho. A category should be for the difference, not the norm. This site is about fiction works mostly (I have not read the first article about a work which is not fiction). So, all the novels, short stories and works would be in that category. Then, it is of no use. --David - talk 17:54, 15 February 2009 (UTC) See Forum:Category_Fiction_is_not_logical for more information. --David - talk 18:00, 15 February 2009 (UTC)